


If You Like It Or Not

by kaijuvenom after dark (kaijuvenom)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Other, Religious Guilt, Restraints, although with this ending you might think it is, and the holosuite program character is a nonspecific cardassian, but i might make a continuation, i guess thats the closest tag, sex with a holosuite program, thats the tag thats what i mean, weyoun hates himself whenever he has sex, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuvenom/pseuds/kaijuvenom%20after%20dark
Summary: Weyoun somehow finds himself coerced into one of Quark's infamous holosuite programs, and actually ends up enjoying himself far more than he thought he would. Especially after he realizes he can call this Cardassian hologramDamareven though, to be perfectly honest, it doesn't look much like him, or talk much like him, and this will only make it harder for Weyoun to talk to the real Damar tomorrow.
Relationships: Damar/Weyoun (Star Trek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	If You Like It Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, just to let you know! Please don't comment on/try to discuss this fic with me if you're under 18, obviously I can't stop you from reading it and you're free to do what you want but please don't talk to me about it unless you're 18+! thank u and carry on 😊

The Founders loved guilt, Weyoun would go as far as to say guilt was their favorite emotion to instill, maybe even more than fear. As this was the case, Weyoun rarely made it through the day without feeling that crippling sensation of guilt, that he’d done something horribly wrong and needed to be punished for it. Sometimes it was small things, a simple wish to understand Ziyal’s passion about her art, a few notes hummed under his breath as he organized his quarters. On other occasions, it wasn’t small things. 

It was things he found altogether difficult to justify later, things that would weigh heavily on him for hours and even days afterward, but that he was unable to resist in the moment. 

Usually, it was sex. 

Quark had, on one of his first nights in DS9, approached Weyoun and asked if he’d be interested in a holosuite program. 

“I appreciate the offer, Quark, but I don’t have any reason to visit a holosuite. Anything I could learn from them I could access in my quarters,” Weyoun responded, going back to counting his Dabo winnings. 

_“Learn?”_ Quark responded incredulously, “the holosuites aren’t for _learning,_ they’re for…” he leaned in a bit, lowering his voice, “entertainment.”

“Entertainment,” Weyoun repeated, not quite catching on for a moment, before the implication clicked. “You mean sex.”

Quark shrugged. “For the most part.”

Weyoun tilted his head. “Interesting. So you have programs specifically designed for sexual pleasure?” 

“Oh, hundreds. Maybe even thousands.”

“Thousands?” Weyoun’s eyebrows shot up, and he excused himself from the Dabo table to continue the discussion. “And this is allowed?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t it be?” Quark asked, stretching out the word _sure._

“I’m well aware of the Alpha Quadrant’s... proclivities for this sort of thing, but I had no idea it was this... _thousands?”_ Weyoun was entirely taken aback by this new information, and almost felt as if it was his obligation to research this. 

“Tell you what, why don’t you come over to the bar, and I’ll suggest a few programs for you, see what might interest you.”

Weyoun nodded in agreement far too quickly for it to be professional curiosity, following Quark away from the Dabo tables and sitting on a barstool. 

“First of all, what do you like?” Quark asked, and Weyoun just blinked at him. 

“What do I ‘like’?” 

“You know, girls, boys, little bit of both, something else-“

“Ah.” Weyoun nodded in understanding. “Gender. This Quadrant certainly has an obsession with it.” He paused, considering. “Legate Damar, he is a man, correct?”

It was now Quark’s turn to look befuddled and blink at him, but he recovered quickly. “As far as I know.”

“Then I like that.”

“Alright,” Quark turned to some form of storage container in a cupboard, rifling through it. “Cardassian male...” he muttered to himself, frowning as he flicked through data rods before glancing up at Weyoun again. “How many?”

“How... many...?” Weyoun repeated. “I don’t understand.”

“We’ll just go with one, then.”

Weyoun watched him, his eyes wide, staring at the data rods Quark sifted through, and suggested something rather impulsive. “How much would it cost to try all of them? Over time, I mean.”

Quark glanced up, looking at Weyoun’s Dabo winnings as he did. “About that much,” he said, gesturing to the pile of latinum. 

Without a second thought, Weyoun pushed the latinum towards him and held out a hand for one of the data rods, which Quark carefully handed him. 

“This one has a few different environment options on it. Look through all of them, pick your favorite, and if none of them are to your tastes, come right back down. I believe holosuite three is available.”

Thankfully, holosuite three was available and Weyoun didn’t walk into anyone else’s _entertainment_. He placed the data rod into the computer and tilted his head, watching the environment change. The first option seemed to be some sort of interrogation room, the Cardassian who appeared wore military armor. Weyoun thought perhaps Quark might have given him the wrong data rod. He walked slowly around the room, running his hand on the cold surface of the table and the back of the chair. 

“Computer, explain the purpose of this program,” he said, deciding it would be too much work to go back down to Quark and would instead investigate this program further. 

“To simulate a scenario reminiscent of a Cardassian interrogation, which escalates into a fantasy of either seducing your captor or being seduced by them.”

“The purpose of the program is to escape the interrogation by having sex with your interrogator?” Weyoun asked, frowning. He’d done that before in real life, and he didn’t find anything particularly enjoyable about it. 

“That is one option,” the computer responded. 

Weyoun snapped his attention away from the frozen visage of the Cardassian. “What are the other options?”

“Depending on the participant’s wants, the program is designed allow the participant to engage in a fantasy of forced sexual intimacy, wherein the sexual contact is an aspect of your interrogation and torture.”

“Why would someone have a fantasy about being tortured?” Weyoun asked the computer, feeling as though he was being led down a rabbit hole and this was not at all the intention of the program. 

“Some humanoid creatures are masochistic, meaning they derive pleasure from feeling pain in certain scenarios.”

“Oh.” Weyoun nodded in understanding, although he doubted the computer acknowledged it, considering it was a computer. “I don’t think I’m one of them,” he said, and the computer beeped in response. 

The environment shifted, rotating to another one of the programs Weyoun assumed were stored in this data rod. He was standing in the middle of a bedroom now, and this one depicted the same Cardassian, except that he was now naked, and tied by his wrists to the headboard of a bed. 

The image of it sent a shock of excitement down Weyoun’s spine, for reasons he was entirely unsure of. “Computer, explain this environment.”

“It is simulated to depict a consensual relationship in which the Cardassian male is submissive to the participant. You may adjust the parameters towards the extremity of the scene. This is level two.”

 _“Fascinating,”_ Weyoun murmured, stepping forward towards the bed. “Computer, resume program.”

The computer beeped, and Weyoun watched as the Cardassian hologram took a breath, moving against the ropes like he was testing their strength, and Weyoun would have expected fear, but from what the knowledge of the computer told him, it made sense that he didn’t. Some humanoids liked this. 

Weyoun crawled onto the bed, running a careful finger up the Cardassian’s leg, watching him twitch, the way his scales moved against his finger. He looked up at his face, tilting his head. “My name is Weyoun. I’m going to call you Damar. Is that alright with you?” The Cardassian didn’t look much like Damar, he was about the same height and build, but his face shape and the pattern of the ridges on his face were different. 

The Cardassian nodded in agreement, which Weyoun was sure he was supposed to do, because that was how he was programmed. 

“Good.” Weyoun brought himself up to straddle his thighs, continuing his exploration of Cardassian anatomy by bringing his featherlight touches up to his neck, fascinated by the way they turned an even darker shade of blue. He wondered if it would be appropriate to call them beautiful, if he didn’t have enough of a sense of aesthetics to know what was beautiful. He continued his movements up the Cardassian’s arm, running a finger against the rope that tied his wrist. 

“Absolutely fascinating,” Weyoun repeated, and the Cardassian shifted under him, Weyoun could feel how hard he was through his clothes. He moved his free hand down to his waist, pushing against him to keep him still. 

“I’m glad you find me interesting,” the Cardassian replied, and he had enough trademarked Cardassian smugness that Weyoun momentarily forgot that he wasn’t real, this was a hologram. 

Weyoun closed his eyes, bringing his mouth to his neck ridges and speaking with his lips against them. “I don’t find _you_ interesting, just this scenario,” he said softly, adding a whispered _Damar_ as an afterthought. 

He might feel guilty about this later, for more reasons than just going against the Founder’s wishes. For now, he was going to enjoy himself. It wasn’t like this was _really_ Damar, anyway. It didn’t even look like him, or sound much like him. 

He scraped his teeth against the ridges, listening to the breathless sounds not-Damar made, tracing the same path his fingertips had made down his body until they reached his thigh and he laid himself fully on the bed, partially so he could examine the anatomy he’d been most curious about, but mostly because he wanted to see if using his mouth on someone was more fun when he actually wanted to do it. 

Weyoun glanced up at not-Damar, as if to make sure he wanted to continue, which was ridiculous, because he was a _hologram_ and not capable of feelings, but Weyoun was forgetting that fact as rapidly as he was forgetting that this wasn’t Damar. 

“Do you want me to use my mouth?” Weyoun asked, and he nodded almost immediately. “Tell me you want me,” Weyoun ordered, his finger lazily stroking against the innermost skin of not-Damar’s thigh. 

“I want you, _Weyoun._ Please.” 

And that was entirely enough for Weyoun to completely lose track of reality, because this was _real_ simply because he wanted it to be, and the hologram of the Cardassian below him was Damar because he wanted him to be. 

Weyoun slowly licked across the length of his dick, relishing in the noise Damar made, the way his arms strained against the ropes, like he wanted desperately to touch Weyoun. Weyoun brought one hand to Damar’s hip, digging his nails in skin to hold him down against the bed, as he opened his lips around the tip, sucking hard. 

He’d never paid attention to the nosies before, he’d always found this entire process to be altogether boring, but this was so different. Bobbing his head down, he took all of Damar’s dick in his mouth, until it bumped the back of his throat and he pulled back again, breathing in deeply through his nose to prevent himself from choking, and then repeating the process. 

In the past, Weyoun had preferred to get this process over with as soon as possible so he could get to the parts of sex he actually enjoyed, but, as he brought his free hand down to touch himself and realized, with an underlying sense of shame and guilt, how wet he was even through his clothes, there might not be time for any other parts. 

He went back to focusing his energy on Damar’s dick, and, purely out of curiosity, very carefully scraped his teeth against the underside of it. The response he received seemed positive, enough for Weyoun to allow Damar the pleasure of bucking his hips up into Weyoun’s mouth by removing his hand from Damar’s hip. 

Weyoun swallowed around him, running his tongue along the skin and feeling all of the bumps and the veins, memorizing and mapping them in his mind, before he pulled off completely. He sat up, wiping his mouth, and reached forward to untie the ropes. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, watching the way Damar—the _Cardassian—_ attempted to steady his breathing, looking at him with something close to hunger in his expression. “But first,” he said, before a response could be given, “would you be amenable to…” he paused, once again wiping off his mouth even though he was sure there was nothing on his face and it was simply the nervousness of asking for this. “To using your mouth on me?”

It wasn’t like it was any different from when Weyoun pleasured himself alone in his room, was it? It wasn’t. Because this wasn’t real, this wasn’t a real person, and it was _fine_ and he had no reason to feel as guilty as he did. 

Weyoun wasn’t sure what possessed him, and perhaps he was dissociating when he did it, but at some point the words, _on the floor, on your knees,_ came out of his mouth, and Damar obeyed instantly, looking up at him as Weyoun stood to remove his clothes. 

He closed his eyes as he felt hands on his thighs, holding him gently, and gripped Damar’s hair tightly when he felt his tongue against his slit, gasping quietly.

This was much different from when he would do it himself. In fact, that couldn’t even _compare_ to what he was experiencing now. He knew Cardassians were coldblooded, but his mouth was _warm,_ and his tongue was _long_ and flexible and Weyoun had never once considered the intricacies of having a forked tongue, but he really should have. 

It flicked into his slit, and thinking about the logistics of it took far too much brain power than simply enjoying the sensation and using a hand on the bed behind him to steady his trembling knees. He closed his mouth around the place just above Weyoun’s slit, sucking on it harshly, and Weyoun’s vision turned white for several seconds. He came without warning, far more quickly than he could ever remember before, although no one had ever done this for him before, so he supposed it was understandable, but he couldn’t _focus_ on that or anything that wasn’t this person (who wasn’t actually a person, he needed to keep reminding himself of that) and pulling him up to his feet again, kissing him desperately, pulling him back down on the bed, Weyoun below him. 

“Fuck me,” he murmured, desperate want rippling through him as he wrapped his legs around Damar’s waist. “Fuck me, right now.” He kissed him again, letting their tongues meet and the long, snake-like tongue wrap around his own, almost squeezing it before pulling away. 

********

As soon as not-Damar came, Weyoun told the computer to remove him, and he laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His breaths came out in short gasps, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the physical exertion or the panic upon the realization of what he’d done.

He sat up, running a hand through his hair and cringing at how messy it felt under his fingertips. “Computer, give me a mirror. And a comb.” There was no way he was going to be leaving Quark’s bar looking like this. The computer obeyed, and Weyoun fixed his hair as best he could, and then searched the room for his clothes, slowly pulling them back on and trying to smooth out any wrinkles. 

“End program,” he said, and the bedroom dissolved, leaving Weyoun back in reality. He swallowed, staring at the door for what felt like hours before he finally walked towards it, pulling the data rod out of the computer as he did so. He stepped out of the holosuite and immediately wanted to go back inside again, back to that alternate world he’d created for himself for such a short time. The bar was loud and there were too many voices, and as he walked down the stairs to the first floor, he felt as though everyone in the bar was looking at him, judging him because somehow they knew what he’d done, and no one would ever take him seriously again, and Damar— 

Damar. He was sitting at the bar. He was talking to Quark. Right there. And Quark had spotted Weyoun and waved him over, which in turn made Damar look over his shoulder and spot Weyoun, and now he had no escape. He walked over, plastering a smile onto his face and desperately hoping it looked genuine, and handed Quark the data rod, trying not to look at Damar. 

“How was it?’ Quark asked, and Weyoun wondered if he could sentence him to death for something, like causing him public embarrassment. He’d have to talk to Dukat about that. Actually, nevermind, he would prefer not to talk to Dukat about anything. 

“It was…” Weyoun paused, attempting to come up with a word to describe his experience without any more public humiliation than he was already experiencing, “enlightening,” he finally settled on. “Thank you.” 

“You went to the holosuites?” Damar interrupted, and Weyoun clenched his teeth, turning towards him. 

“Yes. Yes, I did. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really need to-”

“I didn’t know Vorta were capable of sex, I didn’t think they bothered giving you the right parts,” Damar interrupted once again, and laughed into his kanar. Weyoun was sure it wasn’t loud enough for anyone else to hear, but it _felt_ like he’d shouted it from the rooftops and Weyoun’s face felt hot, his cheeks were probably bright purple.

“I—excuse me,” he said, staring down at the ground as he walked away, too quickly to have noticed Damar calling after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Damar, the next day: *john mulaney voice* I’m really sorry about last night, it’s just that I’m mean and loud. it probably will happen again.
> 
> [18+ Twitter](https://twitter.com/swamplesbian)  
> [18+ Tumblr](https://kaijuvenomafterdark.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
